captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Cruyfford
Brian Cruyfford, also translated as Bryan Cruyfford/Brian Kluivoort and whose last name has recently been referred as Cruifort in Rising Sun, is the captain of Netherlands Youth. Profile Pre Battle of World Youth arc Brian had been playing soccer since he was little, together with Stijn, the brother who was 8 years older than him. After Stijn won the World YouthThere is a continuity issue regarding Netherlands national team. In the Battle of World Youth arc, Kramer said that Netherlands had never managed to win the World Youth. However, in Rising Sun, it is said that Stijn won the World Youth at the age of 20., the two brothers made a promise that they would win the World Cup together, on the same pitch. However, Stijn was soon involved in what was called the worst traffic accident ever of the Netherlands highway, and passed away. Since that day, Brian practiced soccer to fulfill the dream of both brothers. Brian, along with other young players who would soon become the main members of the Dutch youth team, was later gathered by the scoutman Denis Kramer. They then became the members of AFC Ajax. Battle of World Youth arc The Strongest Opponent! Netherlands Youth During Netherlands Youth's campaign in Europe, they won against every opponent in Germany, France and Italy. One of those match was against Germany. In that match, Genzo Wakabayashi had to play as Germany's keeper since Deuter Müller was injured and couldn't play. During the match, Cruyfford broke Wakabayashi's right wrist by shooting at point blank range. Netherlands managed to win 3-1. Later, Netherlands made another campaign in Asia, where they kept winning. The last opponent is Japan. Cruyfford did not come along with the rest of the team, however. But even without their true captain, Netherlands Youth won the first two matches easily, 6:0 and 7:0. However, Tsubasa Ozora returned to Japan for the third match, and Japan Youth won 10:1. When Netherlands Youth returned from Japan, Cruyfford had waited for them at the airport and said that he would make Japan Youth pay in the World Youth. World Youth Tournament At some point before the beginning of the World Youth, Kramer passed away at the age of 70. At his grave, Cruyfford promises to Kramer that Netherlands Youth will fulfill his last request - getting the World Youth title since Netherlands had never won international titles before, despite being one of the best team in the world. Netherlands was in the same group with Argentina, South Korea and Ghana. With three wins, they end up first in the group. In the quarter-finals, they won 3:1 against France Youth. However, in the semi-final, they lost 0:1 to All Japan Youth during extra time. Rising Sun arc thumb|170px|left|Cruyfford's transfer to MU.After leading Ajax to victory in the Eredivisie for the second time in a row, Cruyfford will be joining Manchester United FC. For the Madrid Olympics, Cruyfford is chosen to be the captain of Olympic Netherlands. The team is in Group C, along with Japan, Argentina and Nigeria. In the match between Netherlands and Japan, both teams are equal until the 20th minute, when Cruyfford gets past Tsubasa in a one-on-one with a Spiral Turn and then score against Wakabayashi. Japan then attacks aggressively, and eventually set up a chance for Tsubasa to do his overhead kick. Cruyfford comes back to block it, but Tsubasa manages to use his other leg to pass the ball to Jun Misugi, who then scores the tying goal. During the next play, Cruyfford switches position with the forward Luikal. He gets past Hikaru Matsuyama and Makoto Soda, then goes for a Spiral Jumping Volley. The shot is blocked by Hiroshi Jito, but as Jito falls out of balance after that, Cruyfford attempts to perform an overhead kick on the loose ball. Misugi and Wakabayashi manage to stop that, however. Japan then immediately reverse the score with a counter. Later, after shaking free from his marker Matsuyama, Cruyfford does a No Rotation Shoot to make Wakabayashi unable to catch the ball, thus creating a chance for Luikal. Shingo Aoi is faster than Luikal in picking up the ball however. Japan scores their third goal just before the end of the first half. At the beginning of the second half, Cruyfford manages to win an aerial duel with Kojiro Hyuga and take the ball. He then gets past Shun Nitta and Aoi before sending the ball to Davi. As Davi sends a high ball towards the penalty area, Cruyfford successfully tricks Tsubasa by pretending to jump, making the latter jump alone for a ball that is out of his reach. The ball is then passed to Cruyfford by Luikal, however Wakabayashi stops the Spiral Volley this time. In the end, Netherlands loses 1-4. Netherlands beats Nigeria 4-3 in their next match, but is later defeated by Argentina with that same score. With 1 win and 2 losses, Netherlands is unable to qualify for the quarterfinals. Rivals * Genzo Wakabayashi (Hamburger, Japan Youth, Olympic Japan) * Tsubasa Ozora (Japan Youth, Olympic Japan) * Juan Diaz (Olympic Argentina) Abilities and Special techniques Description Cruyfford can try to score with his spiral shot, working extremely well if someone is also blocking the keeper's field of vision, since even Wakabayashi conceded to it. He can also use the spiral jumping volley, being able to blow away even Hiroshi Jito, even though he blocked it, and only stopped by Wakabayashi by chance, or with an overhead on high, loose balls, though it can be blocked by Jun Misugi. He can shake free from rival players marking him, or be a decoy, with fake motions, tricking even Tsubasa. Cruyfford can switch positions with a forward, in order to attack from a forward position with a dribble breakthrough. This can be dangerous however, as the latter won't be able to mark an opponent attacking later on. Collective abilities *'High Speed Formation' Special techniques *'All rounder' *'Mukaiten (No Rotation) Shoot' *'Overhead Kick' *'Running Volley' *thumb|170pxSpiral Shoot **'Spiral Jumping Volley' *'Spiral Turn' *'Total Football' Anime exclusive *'Offside Trap' Games exclusive *'Illusion Strike' (Get in the Tomorrow) *'Slice Shoot' (Get in the Tomorrow) *'Cruyff Turn' (Tsukurou Dream Team) Gallery Trivia *His character is based on two real-life Dutch players, Johan Cruyff and Patrick Kluivert. *In the friendly match against Germany, Cruyfford was shown wearing the number 14 jersey, but in the campaign in Japan, the number 14 was Klismann's. *Cruyfford can be considered Jun Misugi's counterpart as a Netherlands player (both players also have been captains, have a balanced technique both in the defensive and in the offensive, and are the strategy pivot of their own teams and wear the number 14 jersey). See also * Netherlands Youth * Olympic Netherlands Notes de:Brian Cruyfford Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Players of Eredivisie Category:Players of Netherlands Category:Players of Premier League Category:Tacticians Category:Characters introduced in anime films Category:Characters introduced in World Youth saga